Miskatonic
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: La Universidad de Miskatonic, a las afueras de la ciudad de Arkham en Nueva Inglaterra. Es la única en poseer la mayor colección ocultista y esotérica del mundo. Libros de demonología, arcanos y alquimia se guardan como tesoros perdidos a la espera que otros vengan a descubrirlos. Y la mirada curiosa de dos jóvenes se ve atraída por esa llama de conocimiento.


Esta historia forma parte del universo de Magia Olvidada.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

_"Ex Ignorantia Ad Sapientiam; Ex Luce Ad Tenebras"_

De la ignorancia a la sabiduría, de la luz a la oscuridad. La frase que cuelga cincelada del gran arco de acceso a la Universidad de Miskatonic. La universidad más importante en su campo del mundo. Una construcción con origen casi cuatro siglos atrás. Docenas de edificios marmóreos cubiertos de musgo, hiedra y ventanas ennegrecidas por el tiempo y la edad que daban al lugar un aire decadente que destacaba incluso más cuando el río se alzaba y con su monstruoso retumbar horadaba las orillas dejando ecos de ultratumba tras de sí que hacían ver el lugar como campo de vilezas extraterrenales.

No había año que algún estudiante, ante un ataque nervioso, no huyera a Harvard, Oxford o Yale. Tampoco era raro ver a los profesores alejarse rápidamente de las zonas más antiguas del recinto como si presintieran algún tipo de mal emanando de ellas. Todas las miradas iban a parar a la biblioteca cuando se trataba de buscar una explicación a la aversión natural de la gente hacia ciertas zonas cercanas al Miskatonic, el gran río que cruzaba tanto la Universidad como la propia Arkham donde se situaba.

La gran biblioteca. Una edificación de finales del siglo XIX que contaba con setecientos manuscritos ocultistas únicos en el mundo. Entre ellos varios ejemplares de diversa procedencia del gran, poderoso y blasfemo Necronomicon.

Motivo por el cual James Neutron y Cintia Vortex accedieron a ocupar dos plazas docentes en la prestigiosa institución como profesores de Bioquímica molecular e Historia Comparativa respectivamente.

De la ignorancia a la sabiduría. Así se sentían ambos al traspasar el arco cada día para asistir a las clases, aprovechando sus comidas para escapadas rápidas a la gran biblioteca. Por supuesto, tener a las mentes más brillantes de Estados Unidos en la Universidad más temida del mundo llama la atención de seres ocultos y de personas no menos peligrosas.

Una mañana de octubre, cuando las chotacabras gritaban entre los grandes árboles, ya moribundos hasta el renacimiento de marzo, y bajo un cielo cubierto de gris trémulo y oscuro, amenazante de una precaria y violenta tormenta cerniéndose al norte y avanzando inexorable hasta Arkham, un hombre, cubierto por las sombras de los pilares que recorrían los corredores exteriores, ataviado con un traje de corte fino y confección cuidada, caminaba sin prisa por entre los edificios sin mirar a ningún lado. Sabía perfectamente donde iba.

Si la hora hubiera sido distinta, algún alumno que hubiera percatado en su presencia habría notado la horrible cicatriz que recorría su ojo derecho, convirtiéndolo en un iris muerto y blancuzco cubierto de una gruesa herida ennegrecida, casi quemada, desde la mitad de la frente hasta la frontera con la comisura de los labios. Si este rasgo tan desagradable como intrigante no hubiera apartado la mirada del curioso también habría comprobado que su ojo sano contaba con una tonalidad de intenso color rojo.

Un hombre peculiar de barba cuidada y perfilada con parsimonia y cabellos peinados con esmero que desentonaba por la total falta de interés en ocultar sus rasgos más vistosos. Al contrario parecía no darles la mínima importancia. Portando un bastón de reluciente plata, grabada en el mango la imagen de un dragón devorando un lobo aullador, golpeaba el suelo con un estruendo metálico impropio de tan insignificante objeto.

Se acercó a un edificio anexo de paredes blancas y puertas de madera endeble, una construcción demasiado reciente y falta de tacto con respecto al resto de la arquitectura cuya belleza se mantenía a pesar de la atmosfera agobiante o del intento de las autoridades locales por emborronarla usando construcciones prefabricadas para los despachos de los profesores adjuntos.

La puerta se abrió con un leve crujido, como si estuviera incomoda de moverse ante la presencia de aquella persona, tan propia de lugares como Dunwich o Insmouth y tan extraña de Arkham. Sus pasos se hicieron más cortos hasta que se detuvo en medio de un despacho aséptico y casi a estrenar. Pero aun había indicios de estar habitado. Un libro tirado detrás del escritorio, una corbata colgada de la silla, una taza de café, rezando: "Ciencia Vs Magia: Duelo Infructuoso"

Aquel extraño movió su afilada mirada con curiosidad felina por la estancia, buscando cada vestigio de vida en aquel pequeño habitáculo que amenazaba con cernirse sobre él como un ave de presa sobre un pequeño ratón. Su bastón, como un péndulo, giraba sobre sí mismo sin tocar nunca el suelo, siempre balanceándose en equilibrio perfecto entre los delicados dedos de aquel hombre rubio y fantasmagórico.

Tras él la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez sin ruidos ni resistencias extrañas, y un fornido joven de veintiocho años entró embutido en una bata de laboratorio demasiado estrecha para él, pero aun con el aura que solo los genios tienen a su alrededor. Ensimismado en sus notas, tanto mentales como de sus numerosos cuadernos que mantenía en precario equilibrio entre sus manos callosas. De golpe cayeron todos al suelo como un domino cuando su portador vio al intruso en su despacho.

Una mirada perspicaz y de sospecha, agudizada por demasiados años de tensión, atravesó la figura alta y trajeada que le miraba con una sonrisa que poco tenía de divertida.

—James Isaac Neutrón. Supongo —saludó aquel hombre de mirada escarlata. Algo en su voz perturbó a James, como si no fuera su verdadera voz y solo interpretara un papel estudiado al detalle.

—¿Qué desea? —inquirió con educación pero frunciendo los labios lo suficiente para hacerse evidente su desagrado por la inesperada compañía.

—Eirian Malfoy —saludó extendiendo su mano izquierda con un ademán que no fue rechazado por muy poco. James estrechó aquella mano, sorprendido de que le superase en fuerza aquel personaje aparentemente enclenque — Vengo a hacerle un par de preguntas.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó James en clara defensiva hundiendo los puños en los bolsillos. Un acto que parecía mostrar una clara postura en barrera contra cualquier pregunta que Malfoy pudiera hacerle pero que ocultaba una estratagema. James marcaba ciegamente un mensaje a Cindy.

—Sus viajes. En concreto me interesan sus viajes de carácter… _histórico_ por así decirlo —la expresión de muda sorpresa de James demostró a Malfoy que había atacado donde debía al abordar aquella "entrevista" — ¿Creía que saltar entre latencias y flujos temporales no llamaría la atención? La Orden de Drake, el puesto que han conseguido en esta Universidad.

—No sé de qué me habla —cortó James francamente nervioso revisando en los bolsillos y rezando por no equivocarse en los botones. Se alejó de aquel hombre embutido en un traje italiano y se acercó a la puerta. Hubo un cambio en la habitación, algo sutil y súbito que no pudo comprender hasta que se encontró con el brillo acerado de una hoja afilada al extremo que le impedía salir, bloqueando la única puerta y clavada a la débil madera de la pared.

Aun se combaba por la presión del golpe y el puño del bastón se mecía como una boya en el mar hasta detenerse del todo.

—Ahora que tengo su atención —siguió Eirian depositando la mitad del bastón que servía de funda al estilete que había lanzado — No estoy aquí para detenerle, Doctor Neutron —su mirada denotaba una ardiente convicción en lo que decía y lo que venía a hacer —Vengo a hablarle de la Iniciativa Kronos.


End file.
